The Disturbing Life of Pansy Parkinson
by andvenuswashername14
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Dearest Mrs. Rowling owns the characters, I am just using her story to keep the magic within the Harry Potter realm alive. - I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, But she takes it all for me. And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, But she makes me want to believe. -Parachute She is Love - Incest; Smut; Abuse; Depression RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

My whole life I have been repressing feelings; emotions were not something I was allowed to have. Everyday of my life since that dreadful year I turned eight I have had to repress my feelings. Nobody ever asked if I was okay, and when they did of course I lied.

The first year my magic had started surging was the year everything went to shit. Within my eighth year alive I gained magical abilities, my mother died, my brother beat me, and my father raped me. Everything has always been my fault, everyday has been "blame it on Pansy" day. That is until my squib brother didn't get into Hogwarts, and I did.

Although I would never tell anyone this, I love Dumbledore for allowing me to come to this school, to get away from the hell of my "home." I remember the day of the funeral, my brother told me I would be the next one if I cried at my mothers grave. The day of the funeral was the bitter day after my birthday, and exactly one week after Christmas.

Walking through the hall of the funeral home all I could keep in mind was that my mother should be here and her lowlife husband should be in the coffin. My father is nothing more than a completely worthless asshole. As I often do now, I shut out the ceremony as not to cry, but the hardest part was during the burial when I could barely contain the tears.

Breaking down, I refused to hold in my sorrow any longer because I knew whether or not I cried today I would still get the hell beat out of me when we got home. Looking straight into my brothers brown eyes, just like our father, I let the tears spill wishing I just didn't have to deal with this pain any further.

"Ow! Bloody hell, go for it, go ahead and beat the Merlin out of me but Patrick it's not going to bring her back!" I said resulting in a few lashes from his new toy, a leather whip with steal ends. As always my father cut in and picked me up, I knew what was coming and I went limp as he proceeded to carry me to his room and threw me on the bed.

Trying to keep the tears in whilst he unbuttoned his pants, has always been hard, but today I was numb and this was how my days always ended. Coming to when I felt smacking on my face I looked up to my father slapping my face with his cock, getting my attention.

He smirked, and I knew he was angry for me not paying attention to him. "I guess your brother didn't teach you anything, I guess if I want a job done its better to it meself." "If you had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened, but now you have to be punished."

After this he tears off my jumper and slides my pants and knickers off. His erection jerking slightly seeing me, he lays on top of me and shoves his thickness inside of me. Lights pop into my vision while the pain in my womanhood sears, and I realize he is fucking me dry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dabbing some of my new foundation on my scars and bruises I put on a smile and walked outside to grab the mail, when suddenly an own dropped a letter into my hand. Mail by owl was usually only done by my father, but curious,I glanced at the addressee, shocked that it was too me. Ripping open the first post I had ever received I seen that back had a stamp with an "H" on it.

The letter read "Dear Miss Parkinson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Excited I ran inside to show my father, although who hates me, appreciates magical blood as much as the next pure blood family. Running inside I slowed and walked over to my father who was flipping through a broomstick catalog. Cautiously I said "Father, I have received the post." Once his attention was turned back to me I slipped my letter on the top of the stack and laid them on his lap, turning to walk away he grabbed me from behind and sat me on our dining table telling me he was proud. I wish we would have went out for butter beers, or went to Diagon Ally, but instead he proceeded to kiss me and rape me.

Today was the last day before I left for Hogwarts, and despite my father's procrastinations we were on our way, floo network, to Diagon Ally to gather my things for school. As always I stuck close to my father while we walked store to store to gather my things, even resulting in an owl of which I named Nightbird. He was a pitch black barn owl beautiful green eyes, just like me.

Walking further down the road we made way into a curious shop named "Ollivanders". Walking inside the elderly man looks my father up and down and grants him with a hug, already I did not like this man, and spouted off my father's wand to a tee. Ollivander simplistically stated "Yew, nine and three fourths inches, dragon heart-string, unyielding."

Eyes shining he looked directly at me and wandered off, no doubt to gather wands for me to "try." The first wand I tried was vine, ten and three quarters, phoenix tail feather, and slightly springy. As soon as the wand and my hand made contact, the ground rumbled until all three of us were on our arse.

Suppressing a giggle I quietly laid the wand upon the counter and awaited the next wand. Hoping this was the one the old man handed me a wand made of cedar, thirteen and a half inches, dragon heart string, quiet flexible. This go around the wand fit in my hand perfectly and snug, however the magic coursing through me sent jets of fire out of the wand tip. Shrieking in surprise, I dropped the second wand which was recovered quickly by my father and Ollivander.

Embarrassed I lightly took the third wand, like the second wand it fit snug in my hand, but was shorter like the first. This was was black walnut, ten inches, unicorn hair fused with veela spit, supple. As soon as the wand handle and my hand made contact I knew this was the wand for me, because as soon as I did the air swirled around me and my hair lifted slightly off my shoulders. Looking up at Ollivander for his reaction he said "The wand chooses the wizard Miss Parkinson."


	3. Chapter 3

I had just boarded the Hogwarts Express, and already I was nose-deep into one of my textbooks trying desperately to actually do a spell. Over and over I would repeat the words "Wingardium Leviosa" whilst pointing to my school crest pin I received upon boarding the train. When I finally got the spell to work for me, and the pin rose off of the seat, I was slightly bummed when I realized, once again nobody would see what I accomplish.

At that moment my compartment door slid open and a stunning boy wandered inside looking me up and down and decided he would sit. Looking directly at me he said "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Eyes widening at the well-known death eaters son I looked back and told him I was Pansy Parkinson. Eying me he simply stated he and his friends were going to sit here regardless of what I preferred, I stated back that I figured such.

Internally I was stoked that such a cute lad and his friends wanted to share a compartment with me, until I heard their conversation. Disgusted I excused myself to the lavatory in which I sat for the rest of the train ride, I even changed into my school robes there. That was when I realized I had left my pin back in the compartment, racing back I slid open the door and suddenly attention was on me.

"How bout you, er, Mansy, which house do you prefer?" questioned Draco. I thought about that for a moment and said I would prefer Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Slightly annoyed that even at this school nobody would remember my name, I grabbed my pin off the seat and walked out to the hall where the train slowly came to a stop.

Walking outside I got in a first-year boat with a very bright bushy haired girl, a boy with a toad, and an Asian looking girl with the last name of Chang. The castle was breathtaking as I looked up at it from the lake, tradition was first years rode the boats up the black lake onto school grounds their first day, or night I should say.

While everyone was unloading from the boats a very tall, strict appearing teacher approached the empty boats. Telling us to follow her into the great hall she proceeded to tell us who she was, Professor Mcgonagall, deputy headmistress, and transfiguration teacher. When we arrived at the great hall she said we would be sorted, into one of he four houses which were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The last thing she said to us before we went inside was that our house was like our family, if one of us get in trouble it affects the whole house by losing points, or gaining points.

When we walked inside each of the teachers stood to announce their positions and names, although the only one I remember is Snape, potions master. After the professors were finished a stool and hat was placed in front of the entire great hall and I watched many students I had passed by or seen in the lou get sorted.

The bushy haired girl was Hermione Granger and she was sorted into gryffindor as was the Neville Longbottom, or the boy with the toad. The Asian girl, Cho Chang, was sorted as ravenclaw and Draco was sorted as a slytherin almost instantly.

Once my name was called it was if all silence had filled the hall, and I made my way up to the stool. Sitting cautiously the hat was placed on my head falling into my face. What happened next was truly startling, the hat was talking to me, had it done that with the others? "Oh course I talk to the others child, but it it's only in your head."

Content with his answer I asked the hat where he thought I belonged, to which house I mean to say. His reply was "Dearest girl you have wit filling you to your depth, yet you always hide yourself. Your intelligence is outshone by everything because you allow it to be, you have a thirst to prove yourself, and you truly crave attention of others. Although you would fare well in Ravenclaw, and you would even survive as a gryffindor, I must say 'Slytherin." The last word was shouted out to the great hall and I heard applause.


End file.
